


В руинах

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Oleksiy_Lipatov



Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [3]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Фэнтези (оридж)
Genre: Color, Gen, scenery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov
Summary: Иллюстрация к рассказу "В руинах" из цикла "Паладинские байки" Estell GreydawПаладин Эннио и оцелот как аватара Девы ищут загадочную бестию, известную как "Пожиратель памяти"In ruinsPaladin Ennio and ocelot as an Virgo's avatar are look for the mysterious monster who known as Memory's Eater
Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846330
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Арты и коллажи G - PG-13





	В руинах

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Паладинские байки: Продолжение приключений](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678424) by [Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw). 




End file.
